


shadow engulfed

by chellie87



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellie87/pseuds/chellie87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a twist on the end of shadow kissed instead of dimitri being turned Janine is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
I do not own any vampire academy characters or plots only ms. Mead does I just like to imagine. 

As I looked back I met dimitris eyes and saw the relief in his mirror my own. My mom was right behind him, it was like watching my life in slow motion. Dimitri saw my fear and turned the moment a stragoi jumped my mom. I heard an ear piercing scream and realized it was my own. I saw dimitri look at my mom, nod and come barreling at me. Before I could react dimitri had me over his shoulder and was running with everyone else back to the safety of the schools wards. I was kicking and screaming for him to let me go I knew it wouldn't make a difference but I had to save my mom.  
when we reached the school I thought dimitri would put me down but I should have known better he knew me to well, he looked at Alberta and said he was taking me to my room and would stay there if she needed him. Apparently she knew me well enough to nod in relief that she didn't have to worry about me.  
we reached my room and I was still hanging over dimitris shoulder like a five year old. He locked the door and then set me gently on my bed, grabbing a chair from my desk he sat down and gently started taking my boots off while gluing me down with a don't mess with me glare. I knew that I had no chance of getting past him now that I wasn't in a spirit induced haze. So I decided to bide my time.  
when he finished with my shoes and then coat he started with his own. When he slipped into bed beside my I realized I was crying. He put his strong arms around me and murmured in Russian the only word I knew being my name "roza". I snuggled in closer and eventually I fell asleep. I hadn't even realized I'd fallen asleep until a knock at my Dore scared me awake.  
dimitri was up and to the door in a flash and I suddenly panicked thinking whoever was there would realize we were in bed together when I realized he had kept the chair near the bed for that reason. When he oped the door it wasn't just one person but three. Alberta, lissa, and kirova


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
I knew something was wrong when all three of them showed up but in my foggy sleepy state I couldn't for the life of me think what could be worse then witnessing my own mothers death. I was wrong it could get worse.  
Alberta looked pained lissa looked sick and worried, a quick check of our bond and I knew it had to be bad really bad. Kirova looked the same as always, it was Alberta who spoke first " rose we came because we went to recover those we lost." I gave dimitri a dirty look he knew he should have woken me. " your mother well she wasn't there".   
" what do you mean 'she wasn't there' where could she be? I said. "Do you think she made it out alive and got away?" For a split second I had hope that my mother who I was just starting to have a relationship with was still out there. But the look on everyone's faces told me the truth, she was dead but not gone.   
I jumped up so fast no one was able to react before I was out the door. I should have know better then to think I could escape the wards or even get out of my dorms front door before dimitri would catch me. Hell I didn't even make it to the stairs, and with one easy move he had his arms in a vice grip around me there was no escape.   
I was so mad I thought about biting his arm but quickly dismissed that thought that would just make him hold on harder and I had to get to mason's ghost to know for sure my mom was undead. So I stopped struggling and let myself be towed back to my room but I was only biding my time to get away. My birthday was in one week they couldn't stop me then, I just had to wait a few days.   
Dimitri knowing I was up to something asked if he could keep an eye on me for a while. Alberta agreed but lissa wanted to be the one to stay with me. One look into Dimitris eyes told me that even though he still didn't totally buy into spirits crazy side he didn't want to take the chance of her being near me with all the healing she'd been doing.   
she wasn't happy but I told her that everyone else needed her more so she went. Then it was just me and dimitri. I knew I was in for a lecture when he started pacing and I was in no mood for one. He was keeping me here and I needed answers! I was about to say as much when he turned to me.  
"I know what your planning so just hold on a second" he said. "Give me a little time, you said you trusted me, did you really mean it?" I nodded. "OK good I know this is hard but I can't risk losing you and neither can lissa." Damn him he knew the only things that could keep me from acting on my half cocked plan was the two of them but I just needed to wait and I would be home free. I loved them both more then my own life but this was my mom. Did dimitri really think I wouldn't do whatever it takes to set her free? Right now however I could feel the waterworks starting, dimitri was looking at me and could tell, the next thing I knew I was in his arms and for the moment that's all I could handle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like it please read and review. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas or changes that you'd make. Like I said I'm really new to this so I'd like praise and or constructive criticism. Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It has been a few days now since the attack at the Academy. Currently, I am alone in the school library, knowing perfectly well, no one would consider looking for me in here. However, I knew Lissa and Dimitri would start looking for very soon, which meant I had to make this very quick. As over the last few days, they both took turns watching over me, like I would sneak off at any moment, which wasn't too far off.

I searched through the library for forms for dropping out of the Academy, which I am planning on doing as next Monday I'll legally become an adult. Therefore, no one can stop me from leaving the Academy and freeing my mother soul. As soon as I found what I was looking, I immediately left the library quickly returning back to my room, before anyone noticed I was gone. They would defiantly start getting suspicious of me.

On my way back to my dorm room, I ran into Lissa and Christian. Lissa gave me a sympathetic smile. "Hey, Rose. How are you doing?"Asked Lissa.

I rolled my eyes at her. Lately, everyone has been asking me how I was doing. They clearly knew I wasn't okay. I haven't even started a fight with someone since the attack at the Academy or spoke much. And Rose Hathaway always has something to say, which nine times out of ten leads to fighting. I knew they were just concerned for me. However, I didn't want the attention I was receiving lately. On the other hand, I didn't want to be alone right now though. Hell, even Christian has been acting strangely nice towards me, and very unsarcastic. I found it very freaky.

At the moment all I wanted is to be cuddled up in Dimitri's arms, but of course I couldn't do that. He has been on a double duty since the attack, and even when he had his free time, he rarely had time to see me properly.

Dimitri knew I was up to something. He could always tell when I was lying to him. However, I knew he too was up to something for whatever reason. I knew when he is eventually ready. He would tell me what he is hiding from me. Looking up, I finally noticed that Lissa and Christian had stopped speaking. I gave them a sheepish, guilty look and tried to make up for ignoring them, by seeing if they wanted to watch '27 Dresses.' The film 27 Dresses' is Lissa's all time favourite movie and I knew Christian and I would have a great time making fun of it. Plus, popcorn and red vines make everything better.

Later that same night as I was about to get into bed, someone knocked softly at my door.

'That better not be the matron checking on me again' I thought to myself.

I pulled back the cover, walking over the door. I swung open the door to find Dimitri and Lissa standing there. I gave them a confused look.

"You two need to talk. She doesn't know and I know it's killing to lie to her about it. Not having anyone else apart from me to talk about it."Said Dimitri.

I gave him a confused look. However, soon realized he was talking about us and he wanted me to tell Lissa. I wasn't sure why he is doing this, but I knew this certainly risky for him or at least that's what I thought anyways.

"Are you sure?" I asked him. Dimitri nodded while giving me a small smile and walked away. I felt excited, but nervous all at the same time. I knew Lissa would understand, but I knew she would be hurt that I kept a secret from her.

I explained the history of me and Dimitri, with a solution to how we could be together. As he is will ask to be assigned to another royal once we graduate. Lissa is really happy for me, but really pissed I had waited so long for me to tell her. That and the fact Dimitri practically forced to myself to tell her. A sense of relief washed over me. I was about to go find Dimitri, and have him sneak Lissa back in her dorm room. Suddenly, I felt a large surge of excitement through the bond. Looking over at Lissa, I noticed she was practically bouncing up and down.

"What's gotten you so excited, Liss?"I asked.

"I know who Dimitri needs to be assigned to after our graduation. And I know he'll like the person too!"Exclaimed Lissa.

"Who?"I asked while trying and failing to raise just one eyebrow.

"Christian. We can all be one big happy family!"Exclaimed Lissa.

"Let's see if that's okay with them first, Lissa,"I said.

I personally loved this idea of hers as this way we could all stay together, even after our graduation. Lissa continued bouncing up and down on my bed like a child. Suddenly, there was a light knock on the door. I knew immediately it was Dimitri signalling us, which meant it was now time for Lissa to return back to her dorm room.

"Well, now that'll be, Dimitri at the door. Let's continue to talk more about this tomorrow, okay?"I asked. Lissa nodded. I had no doubt she would be telling Dimitri, her great idea on her way back to her dorm room. And I'll defiantly have another visit from Dimitri whenever he gets the chance to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope you like the new chapter please read and review let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who have been reading this I have yet to get a review so please do and let me know what you think and if I should continue with this story or not thanks

Chapter 4 :

It was late at night, but couldn't sleep, Lissa had long gone by now. However, every time I closed my eyes all I could see was that blonde haired male Strigoi that kidnapped my Mom. I remember the way the last look my mom gave me before she was taken from me, the memory still haunting my dreams. I hoped that Dimitri would come by soon, not wanting to alone with my terrible memories of that night.

Looking up at my clock upon my bare looking walls, I noticed it is only two forty five pm, the chances of Dimitri passing by were slim. Sighing, I threw back the covers of my bedding, I decided to go for a walk - if I get caught, I can use my Mom as the perfect excuse and was the reason I needed some air anyways.

Quickly, I slipped on my thick coat and a pair comfort sneakers before heading out the door. Soundlessly, I sneaked past the sleeping matron, who was sleeping in her chair behind her desk. 'Some night security guard, she is.'I thought to myself.

I was seconds away from heading inside the kitchen door, when I heard an angelic sounding voice sigh. I immediately knew who they were.

"Why can't you just stay in your room like everyone else?"Dimitri asked as I turned around. I noticed him standing there in his PJ bottoms and wife beater; damn he looked sexy.

"I couldn't sleep, every time I closed my eyes I... Well, you know..."I said sheepishly, I didn't realize how weird it sounded to me to be afraid of that until I spoke out loud. He gave a sympathetic look, one filled with a mixture of compassion and sorrow for me.

"Roza, you know you should come to my room or have gotten the matron to come get me. I know lately I haven't had much free time, but if you were having trouble you can always come see me no matter what,"Dimitri said.

"Well, I'm here now,"I said, grinning like a mad fool at his exasperated expression.

"Yes, I suppose so. Well, come on I'll walk you back to your room."Dimitri said with a wink.

Dimitri surprised me once we reached my dorm room as he followed me inside, locking the door. I walked over and sat down on my bed, Dimitri reached out and held me close in his arms for a brief few moments. When Dimitri leaned back slightly, concern was plastered across his face.

"How are you really? - And don't give me that 'I'm fine' crap, I know you're not fine,"said Dimitri.

I sighed.

"I just don't know how to process all these emotions I'm feeling. I was just starting to form a real relationship with my mother, and then this happens,"I said.

Dimitri nodded in understanding, but didn't anything. I knew Dimitri had to leave soon because he was duty again, but I didn't mind as I had plenty to do before tomorrow. Once Dimitri left in alone in my dorm room, I formed a plan and I tended on sticking with it too.

First of all I finished up on my paperwork, once that was done. I started packing some essentials I would need, and ensured my papers were in order in my bag. Lastly, I made my way down to the guest house. I knocked frantically on the door, Adrian swung open the door after the fifth or sixth knocks.

"Little Dhampir, what can I do for you?"Adrian asked, clearly surprised.

"I need your help."I stated.

"What can I do for you?"Adrian asked.

"I need some money so I go kill my Mom to free her soul - and before you say anything, please understand that my Mom would do the same for me,"I said.

"Okay,"Adrian said.

"Okay?"I asked.

"Yeah, give me five minutes."

I stood there stunned, I didn't suspect him to give in so easily to my request. Adrian was now on his phone making arrangements for me, then went back inside his room to collect a pile of hundred dollar bills.

"Okay, when you get to town, go straight to the bank and show them your ID, they'll make sure everything is set up. You'll have unlimited funds. However, I have only one condition, that I can check up on you whenever I feel like it in your dreams. That's it, I won't ask where you are or anything else, I just want to know that your safe."Adrian said.

I agreed and hugged him, thanking him and said goodbye. I decided earlier on that I wasn't going to tell anyone else or say goodbye to them. However, I was going to leave a note behind for Lissa and Dimitri at the front office as I knew they would try to stop me, if they knew the truth. In my letter I would explain my reasoning and that I was planning on returning was I've freed my Mom souls - hopefully.

The rest of the day went by as normal, but I called an early night, blaming my lack of sleep from the night before. So, I woke up extremely early - the office secretary wasn't even in her office, to even to withdraw and leave. As I rounded the corner to the main office I stopped in my tracks.

"S***!"I mumbled.

Dimitri stood leaning against the wall of the office with his arms crossed. I was so busted by my Russian God boyfriend - well, sort of boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I'm so sorry for not updating sooner with Christmas and lats of family in town I have been super busy. I have read through this chapter and edited it myself but my new awesome beta has not had the opportunity but I wanted to get this chapter up so here it is :) I hope you like it. Also if I get more then five reviews within the next day I will put chapter 6 up which I have written and all that's left is for it to be edited! Also I have quite a few views now but only a few follows and favorites so if I don't get more soon I will begin threats ;) that's all for now hope you all had a wonderful Christmas!

Why did Dimitri have to know me so well? I couldn't get away with anything anymore! I was about to turn and hide behind the corner of the building when he looked up and met my eyes. There was amusement, disappointment, excitement, and frustration in them.

I was going to try to bluff and lie but I immediately dismissed that thought when I saw the duffle bag at his feet. I was confused to say the least.

"Hi" I said a bit sheepishly.

"Hey" he smirked just a little as he pushed himself off the wall, looking me over as he continued. "And where are you going this early in the morning? It's not like you to be up before your alarm goes off ten times before you get up late to go to training. "

I glared at him even though the smirk on his face got bigger as he spoke, and it started to make me melt.

"I assuming you already know seeing as you apparently are ready for me and are not surprised to see me here."

"You've got me there though I think you will be surprised as to the why I am here."

I attempted to raise one eyebrow again and failed, bet he got the hint.

"I'm here to take you on a field trip that will count as your field experience. I knew you would leave as soon as you could to find your mom, and seeing as I would never let that happen without coming with you I talked to Alberta"

"You what?" I was to shocked to form any other response.

"I went to her and told her I thought you'd bolt, so I suggested that instead of losing a promising female novice. That I go with you for one month (that's all the time I could get you) instead of you dropping out and going on your own."

"Seriously!" I shouted as I started to run forward to jump in his arms before I stopped myself knowing that someone could be watching.

He gave me one of his rare huge smiles.

"Okay then let's go." I was so excited!

"A few things before we leave, first you have to promise that you will obey everything I say, I know your already better then most guardians but you haven't been in the real world yet."

I thought this threw and promised I would. Well at least I would try but he didn't have to know that.

"Secondly, there is someone waiting inside to talk to you, before we leave. While you talk I will go let the guardian who is taking us into town know we are about ready. Lastly we go to my home town Biai first. There are three people we need to talk to to get us the help we need."

I was curious about this last condition but before I could ask about these 'people' he had walked away. So I decided to push my curiosity aside and go talk to whoever was in the office. I checked the bond quickly and realized it was Lissa. I had been so inside my head I didn't notice she was so close. So I took a deep breath and headed in.

I saw Lissa as I walked in and she was not happy.

"Well I'm glad Dimitri knew what was going on in your head because I have a feeling you would have left without a word otherwise." She said angrily.

"I was going to leave you a letter I just knew you would try to stop me if I told you and I couldn't be put in a place that I would have to chose between you and my mom." I said honestly.

The anger left her eyes as I spoke and her face turn more gentle. "I'm selfish enough to know your probably right. I don't want you to go and I hate the idea of you not being with me all the time. But Dimitri and I talked and I'm more ok with the idea knowing that he's with you and that you will only be gone a month. I'm still not happy with you but I know I have to let you go."

"Thanks Liss it means so much that your trying to understand. I'm going to be far away but I'll always be in here." I tapped her temple.

She smiled a little and said "I love you so much promise me you will stay safe and come home to me. I can't lose you!"

I saw tears spring in her eyes and I did everything not to join her. "I promise I will. I love you too!" I said as I saw a black suv pull up outside. I gave her a huge hug and said goodbye before I turned to leave her. As I turned to wave before I climbed in the car I saw her start to sob. I felt horrible but I knew I had to do this. So I shut the door and leaned back in the seat to start my journey to eliminate the stragoi that my mother had become.

I knew that there was a talk coming at some point from Dimitri but I knew I had at least another hour until we reached the nearest city and left on our own. I figured that's when it was going to start. However I needed to let him know we needed to stop at the bank and I needed a word with Mason before we went on so I could find out where my mom was exactly. I didn't want to have that conversation with an audience so I was waiting on that too.

We finally got to town and got dropped off. Before Dimitri could say anything I said, " Hey I need to stop by the bank before we take the bus to the airport."

"Why?" He asked.

"Adrian is lending me some money for the trip, and before you say anything. I am going to get it worked out because I agreed that he could dreamwalk at least once a week to check up on me while I was gone, and I'm pretty sure that he will do it even if I don't take his money. I'm not about to endure that for nothing."

"Fine." Was all he said but I could see he wasn't happy about this at all. If I didn't know better I would think he was jealous. Though the more I thought about it the more I realized that that was exactly the problem. Weirdly it made me smile to myself because apparently I wasn't the only one who got jealous.

We got to the bank and easily got everything situated. Then we walked to the bus station where I went to the bathroom to get a little privacy to talk to Mason.

When I got back to Dimitri our bus was ready so we got on and sat down. I began to tell Dimitri what Mason had told me about my mom going home to Scotland, when he reached over and took my hand in his. I looked up in surprise and smiled at him. In the rush of everything I hadn't had a chance to stop and think about the fact that Dimitri and I would be alone away form prying eyes for a whole month! Which meant we didn't have to hide our relationship from anyone and could be together in every way until we got back.

I felt a huge grin spread across my face and started thinking of all the possibilities. As if knowing that my thoughts were turning dirty, Dimitri looked over and winked at me. I about died. So I proceeded to snuggle up to his side to get comfy for the reminder of our bus trip when he let go of my hand and put his arm around me. I fell asleep soon after.

When I woke we were at the airport, so we went in and got our tickets then proceeded to get through the extremely long security lines. When Dimitri waved at someone and proceeded to pull me out of line and to the side where we bypassed the security check all together. I was shocked.

Dimitri looked down at me and said " I have a few friends here so we didn't have to explain our stakes to the guards seeing as they would take them."

I nodded in understanding and we went to our terminal. It didn't take long until we boarded and started our trip. I knew now was the time to question Dimitri, and get my lecture.


	6. Chapter 6

It seemed I was going to get my lecture before I got any answers. Dimitri looked over at me and spoke before I could start.

"I know you have questions but first we need to talk. I'm not going to say that I'm happy with you right now because I'm not. You should have come to me to ask for help. I will always be here for you but I can't help you if you don't talk to me." He stopped me before I could say anything. "I knew what you were up to when I saw you come from the library. So I decided to go to Alberta and ask to make this trip a school thing and ask if as your mentor I could be the one to go with you. She agreed and here we are. I'm not going to go on about how un-responsible you were acting or how foolish you were being. You know better and you would have just gotten yourself in trouble or worse." He left it at that knowing that I knew all he wanted to say and the most important part being that he and Liss would have possibly lost me and we both knew that neither of them could handle that.

"I know and I'm sorry I just thought you would stop me and not let me go. I couldn't risk it, it never crossed my mind that you would help and come with me. And I'm so sorry it didn't." I added when I saw hurt in his eyes. He nodded and I knew that the worst was over and I was surprised that he didn't drag me over the coals.

Just then the flight attendant came up to get our drink order. I had to admit being able to upgrade the coach seats the Academy booked us to first class was amazing! I decided then that I could get my questions in.

"So why exactly are we going to Siberia? I mean it will be cool to see where your from and all but I didn't bring any heavy winter clothes."

Dimitri sighed "Rose your idea of my home is absurd. It's almost summer it will be a lot like Montana. And we are going there because friends of my family live there and one is a spirit user I believe and she has known others so she might be able to help you and Lissa. The other is because Abe Mazur is there and couldn't come to us. And it is a bonus that I get to see my family and they can meet you." He finished with a grin.

"Who's Abe Mazur? Wait did you just say your family!" I freaked. I knew Dimitri was the only guy for me ever but meeting his family. I didn't think I was ready yet. What if they didn't like me, or think I'm not good enough for Dimitri?

Seeming to read my mind Dimitri's face softened as he spoke "They will love you, because I love you don't worry. Plus they don't have the same views when it comes to age or anything else for that matter. They are very open minded when it comes to relationships. They won't care how we met or why just that I'm happy. So calm down. Also Abe Mazur is a man who knows just about everything in our world and what he doesn't know he can find out. He isn't a royal but has just as much if not more power then most. He will be able to help track your mother down once we get to Scotland, and will be very helpful in everything. "

There was something in his eyes that told me he wasn't telling me the whole truth but I decided to drop it for now.

"Oh and you should know Alberta knows."

"Knows what?" I asked confused. He gave me a pointed look and it took me a second to grasp his meaning. Panic pure and simple washed through me when I realized what he meant. "You mean about us!" I said a bit to loudly but I didn't care I was freaking out.

"Calm down, yes about us. And after a huge lecture she let it go and said not to let anyone know until you graduate."

I was speechless. She didn't care? How was that possible and how did she know? We were so smooth I thought.

"I'll tell you the details later I just thought you deserved to know"

"Fine" I grumbled.

I was lost in thought after that. There was a lot to process. Alberta knew, I was going to meet Dimitri's family, some strange guy was going to help us, and there might be a spirit user who could help me and Lissa. Wow that was a lot. Dimitri let me process in silence for a while and wrapped an arm around me.

I woke up with a jerk I must have fallen asleep at some point and I was woken by something. I heard over the intercom the pilot say something first in Russian then in English about turbulence.

I haven't really flown much other then the schools jet so crossing over seas was new and I had never experienced turbulence before. It kind of freaked me out now as it kept getting worse and worse. I felt like I was in a blender or something.

Dimitri woke as soon as I had and pulled me even closer to him then I was. I looked into his face and he smirked a little.

"You've never experienced this have you?"

"No, will we be okay?"

"Yeah nothing to worry about its perfectly normal." He stared rubbing my shoulder in a calming way.

"Okay if you say so." I said as my stomach started to growl, which made him chuckle.

"Let me see if the flight attendant can get us something."

He waived the young lady over and she said she'd get us some pretzels, seeing as breakfast would be served in about thirty minutes.

When she brought our snack she also brought what looked like bags with blankets and stuff in them. She said that we were already asleep when she handed them out earlier and that they were ours to keep. We said thanks and I dug in to see what was all there.

To my amazement there were two blankets, a pillow, socks, slippers, a eye cover, wet naps, and a little bottle of lotion. I was stoked!

We sat there in comfortable silence for most of the reminder of the flight except for little things like when we got our food. It was nice and I was glad that Dimitri made it so that we would be together.

I decided when the pilot said we had just over an hour left that I'd check in on Lissa. Boy was that a mistake, I should have looked at a clock because when I let my guards down and slipped into her head. She was with Christian and it was getting heated! I so didn't want to continue but of course the happiness Lissa was feeling made it extra hard.

"Rose? Roza?" Dimitri said giving me a slight shake. Giving me that little extra strength to pull out and put my guards back in place. I looked over at his worried expression gratefully.

"Sorry thanks for bringing me back." He still looked really concerned and proceeded to ask a surprising question.

"Are you alright? I saw that you went to Lissa but then the look on your face changed and I got worried."

I felt my face turn blood red and responded with "I'm fine comrade, don't worry." Damn from the look on his face he knew I was lying and I had a feeling he wasn't going to let it go.

He gave me the one eyebrow look that said don't even think about lying tell me the truth now. I thought about it and decided to try and evade his question.

"Wouldn't you like to know what's going on in a young girls mind." I said sarcastically. He just rolled his eyes at me the only acknowledgment that I made a joke. So I sighed and tried to think of a smooth way to tell him, but of course it only came out ten times more awkward.

"Well I forgot to look at the clock when I was checking in on Liss and well, um.." I was really hoping he'd get the hint but of course not. "Well she was with Christian and well you know... ( he just kept staying at me blankly).. they were having sex okay!" I had gotten a little to loud at the end and blushed further. It was almost worth the look on Dimitri's face, he blushed and looked like I had just punched him in the stomach. It was hilarious. Well it would have been if the next things to cross his face weren't compassion, realization, and then settling on steamy. My stomach dropped and I could barely breath.

All of a sudden every detail from our time in the cabin raced through my mind and I thought I would explode from the need to be with him again.

Looking into his eyes I pushed myself closer to him not knowing that it was possible to do so, and kissed him on the lips. At first it was a soft innocent kind of kiss but then he deep end it with a sudden burst of hunger and passion. before I knew what I was doing I had climbed into his lap with my hands in his hair. His were around my waist and started to roam. When suddenly he pulled back and sat me in my seat. We were both breathing heavily and I was about to protest when he leaned down to whisper in my ear "Later. We can't here."

I sighed as a shiver ran through my entire body and nodded in anticipation.

A few minutes later I heard him chuckle. When I turned around he was smiling knowingly at me.

"What?!"

"I just realized that that's why you were so worked up a few weeks back. I couldn't figure out why you'd go outside angrily mumbling to yourself in the middle of the night, now I know. They woke you up didn't they?" Ugh how did he figure these things out! I decided that I would not grace him with an answer an pulled away from him, while flipping my hair so he couldn't see my face.

I finished out the reminder of the flight that way just looking out the window. I could feel his eyes on me but I decided to let him sweat for a bit and then forgive him once we got to the hotel. If I was being honest I wasn't upset with him but I was being mean and had an evil plan to make it up to him later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey please comment and let me know what you think. Or even ideas or suggestions! !!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here is the next chapter there is a m rated scene but it is clearly marked if you don't want to read it. Sorry for the long wait. Please r&r!!

Chapter 7:

We had just landed in St. Petersburg and were waiting to get off the plane. I was trying to figure out how I could get to a mall of some sort so I could get some necessities that I didn't bring thinking I would be alone. The hard part wasn't the shopping but trying to get away from Dimitri long enough to make my purchases.

We'd made it off the plane and rented a car, I was hoping for something fun but Dimitri was only interested in convenience and so we ended up with a Honda CRV.

"Comrade I completely forgot. I need to get something from a clothing store, I forgot a few things." I said as we left the airport.

"You have a change of clothes underwear, socks, shoes, and the other essentials right?" He said obviously thinking like a man.

"Um yeah, but I didn't know you were coming when I packed." I said with my man-eater smile.

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Well too bad this is a training experience. So all you need are the basics. That is all you would have in most situations if not less I'm sorry my Roza. But I have to keep this as close to protocol as I can. I really wish it could be more fun."

"Fine, but just so you know you are really going to regret it." I said with a wink.

"Oh?"

"Yup!" I giggled. "And I'm not going to tell you why." I said grinning.

"I'm not worried. I'll get it out of you one way or another." Dimitri said with a sly grin. A shiver went through my body from the look in his eye.

We sat in silence on the way to the hotel we were staying at, because it would be dark soon and Dimitri said stragoi jumped people on the long ride from here to Baia. I was so not complaining with this plan. Seeing as not only did it give me more time to prepare to meet Dimitri's family but it also meant we had a night all to ourselves.

It was only a short drive to Rossiya hotel the one we decided on because of how close it was to the airport. We checked in and made our way to our room.

"They call this a room? A clown car is more spacious." I said sarcastically. "And what's with the two beds?"

"The Academy booked this room once I told them what hotel." Dimitri said rolling his eyes at me. I was pretty sure he was a bit disappointed to though.

Putting my stuff on one of the beds I tried to figure out how to maneuver around without hurting myself, it was just so small that I couldn't even sit Indian style in between the beds. It had to be half the size of my dorm room back home. It was at least nice and clean. The color of the walls and comforters was a Creamsicle orange and there were light green accents, and all the furniture was a dark wood of some kind. It really was nice, just very small.

We settled in quickly and it was already dark out so we decided to order room service and stay in. Especially, since we had a long day ahead of us tomorrow.

I decided to take a quick shower while we waited for our food. I was starting to feel a bit nervous and needed to calm down if I wanted to accomplish my evil plan tonight. Even though the sexy lingerie was out; I was pretty sure I could convince Dimitri that since we were off of academy grounds we could do whatever we wanted. Especially, since he had 'promised' later earlier.

When I came back out I was in my sleep shorts and a sports bra. Nothing Dimitri hadn't seen me in a thousand times before. During my shower I tried to relax so I could enjoy tonight and face reality in the morning. Tonight I just wanted to pretend that I was on a normal vacation with my boyfriend. Not on a dangerous trip to kill my mother. It took awhile but I finally relaxed enough and got out.

"Took you long enough, the food is starting to get cold." Dimitri said teasingly as I walked out of the bathroom.

"You could have started without me you know. I certainly would have." I said with a smirk.

"I know but I was being polite." He had a shadow of a smile on his face.

"So what did you order us? It smells amazing." I couldn't understand anything since it was all in Russian so Dimitri ordered everything.

"Don't worry about the names you'll butcher them anyways. But you'll love it, I promise." He said starting to smirk.

I dug in I was so hungry, and he was right it was delicious. Once we were done I laid back on one of the small beds and turned the TV on. They had thousands of channels but not one English speaking one had anything good on. Figures.

I sighed saying, "Seriously there's nothing on!"

I just then realized that Dimitri was making himself comfortable on the other bed. That was so not happening. I had lots of ideas for this trip and being in separate beds was definitely not one of them. So I got up and lied down next to him trying to cuddle close.

He wrapped his arms around me and said, "How about I find a show and translate it for you?"

Now that was an idea, I quickly agreed and he found some show he used to watch as a kid. When he started whispering the words in my ear I shuddered. I wasn't sure how long I could keep my hands off him with his velvet voice all sexy in my ear. I had planned on ordering desert to be a bit romantic but at this point I didn't care, I wanted him now.

I slowly turned to face him and gently placed a kiss on his lips. He smiled when I pulled away and then leaned back to kiss me again. At first I thought it would be hard to get what I wanted but at this pace I didn't think I was going to have to convince him of anything.

Soon I felt his tongue on my lower lip so I opened my mouth a little to let him in. It was one of the most amazing kisses we had shared, and it didn't seem like Dimitri was going to pull away anytime soon. His hands had started roaming all over my body. One traced slowly from my neck down my side over my hip to my thigh where he hitched it over his waist. I pushed myself even closer and he moved from my mouth to my neck. I was gasping for air but couldn't bring myself to care because at that point he started to gently bite and suckle on my neck. I moaned a little too loudly. That sound seamed to break the spell. Dimitri pulled away slightly to look into my eyes.

"We can't Roza." He said quietly.

"Why not? I thought you wanted this too?"

"Believe me I do. But last time you were so vulnerable after everything that had happened. And now you are looking for your mother and are also in a vulnerable state again. I just don't want to take advantage of you. I love you so much, and I don't want you to think you have to do this to please me. I'm good with just being here together." He whispered.

I smiled up at him. "I want this comrade. And not because of everything that's going on or because I think it will please you. I want this for me, I need this for me."

Dimitri nodded and began to respond when all of the sudden he stiffened suddenly and not in the good way. His face went from loving to guilty.

"What! What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

Groaning he responded, "Your birthday! I had it all planned out and I forgot not only that, but to even say happy birthday to you."

I have to admit he was being kinda cute, and I was tempted to torture him but decided to let him off the hook this time.

"Comrade it's ok it's not like I wanted to celebrate after everything that's happened and you gave me you last week, that's all I've ever wanted." I said blushing.

"I still should have remembered. I'm so sorry Roza."

"It's ok, plus you can make it up to me now." I said grinning.

~M scene~

I then gave him a hint as to how by grinding my hips against his a bit harshly. He groaned and pulled me to him. While crushing his lips to me with a need like rain in a drought he started undressing me almost roughly but gentle at the same time.

Before I knew it he had my bra off and was starting to tug my shorts down. I took this opportunity to grab the hem of his tight tee shirt and peel it off him throwing it to the floor. I then moved to his belt and undid his jeans. We stood and helped each other out of our pants. We were then left with him in his boxers and me in my panties.

He grabbed my waist a threw me onto the bed and crawled on top of me. I giggled as he almost stalked up my body leaving trails of kisses from my belly to my breasts, where he stopped to worship for a while. I moaned when his lips came into contact with my sensitive breast.

"Roza." He growled.

I almost came from just his voice. He was smiling and made his way back to my lips, kissing me gently. I was starting to get impatient I needed him so badly. So I reached down to his boxers and pulled them off. He returned the favor, and looking straight into my eyes with the most loving look I had ever seen, as he entered me. I gasped from pleasure I was so full and our hips were still a little bit apart. I thrust up to meet him, both of us screaming out the others name.

He started a slow torturous rhythm, I begged him, "Please comrade!"

He picked up the pace and soon we both found our release in the other. He then rolled us onto our sides staying in me holding me close as our breathing slowed.

~End M scene ~

He gently kissed my head as he covered us up and I snuggled in closer relishing his warmth.

"Thank you that was the best present I could have asked for." I said into his chest.

Dimitri laughed "I love you my Roza, now get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow."

"M'kay." I mumbled before falling into the best sleep I've ever had.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter I hope you all like it. Please read and comment so I know what you think. Also any ideas or suggestions are welcome :)

Chapter 8 :

I woke up the next morning feeling sore but wonderful, it was like the ache in my body was telling everyone that I was Dimitri's. I loved the feeling of it. When I opened my eyes I found that I was all alone in bed and when I looked around the room it was empty as well. At first fear shot through me, had Dimitri left me? I quickly pushed that thought aside I knew he would never do that. He was probably in the shower or on the phone somewhere.

I decided that I would take this time to check in on Lissa.

"Princess the headmistress would like to see you." Said the schools secretary.

"Okay." She replied.

She headed to Kirova's office wondering what she would want. Going in she saw a man who neither of us recognized.

"Headmistress you asked to see me?" Lissa asked.

"Ah yes Vasilisa, please have a seat. I would like to introduce you to Mr. Lazar. He will be taking over as headmaster and I will be stepping down and will be teaching." Kirova said.

I wondered if this was happening because of the attack. It wasn't her fault but apparently someone thought it was. I kinda felt bad for her.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Lazar. How can I help?" Lissa asked always the polite royal she was.

"It's nice to finally meet you as well I have heard so much about you." Mr. Lazar said. "We have asked you here to see if you would mind taking some time to help my daughter get to know the place. She and my son are getting settled in at the moment but Ms. Kirova said you would be the perfect choice to help show my Avery around."

"Of course whatever I can do to help." Lissa replied, but inwardly wanted nothing to do with the girl she had yet to meet. She already had me and enough other friends she didn't want anyone else.

"Roza!" I was suddenly scared back into my hotel room Dimitri's face in front of my wide chocolate eyes concerned. He obviously had been trying to get me back for a while now.

"Hey comrade." I said smiling up at him.

"Hey sleepy, you need to get up and ready we need to get going soon. Is everything okay with Lissa?"

"Yep some new guy is taking over for Kirova so she was being introduced. Where were you? I woke up and you were gone."

Dimitri grinned "I was getting coffee and I also got you some donuts." He held the bag up for me to see.

I smiled widely and tried to grab the bag while sitting up.

"Nope! Get ready you can have them in the car." Dimitri laughed pecking me on the lips while holding my donuts hostage. I grumbled about how he was a mean Russian under my breath but got up knowing he was only doing this because he knew I wouldn't get up without bribery.

Soon enough we were on the road and I had my donuts.

It was an eight hour drive and I found myself getting more and more nervous as we got closer and closer. I was silent most of the way and I could tell Dimitri was concerned about me. He kept glancing at me every few minutes and I knew I needed to say something to reassure him that I was fine but I was just too nervous. I kept thinking about his family and how I was nowhere near good enough for him. Not only could loving me ruin his life but I was young and most wouldn't believe I really was in this relationship for life.

I saw him looking at me yet again and as I looked at the clock I realized we were only about a half an hour away, when suddenly the car came to a stop on the side of the road. I looked over to see him studying me.

"Roza, they will love you. You have no reason to worry." I started to answer him when he cut me off.

"They are very open minded here it's not like home. They won't care that you're my student or that you are so much younger. The only thing they will care about is that I'm happy. And I am more than happy that I have found my other half. So calm down and don't worry they will love you just as much as I do."

"Are you sure I mean being with me could harm you in so many ways."

"That doesn't matter and you have given me you and because of that even if something were to happen I don't care as long as I have you and they will feel the same."

Before I could reply he reached over and pulled me onto his lap and kissed me. Silencing any other protests I had. We sat there for a few minutes just making out before he pulled away and sat me back on my seat.

"Now don't worry about anything, you ready?" He asked.

I nodded and said, "Let's get this over with."

He laughed and started driving again. I still wasn't sure but I didn't really have a choice but to trust him.

Sooner than I would have liked we drove into his small home town and pulled up next to a small house. It was exactly what I had imagined it would look like and when I looked over at Dimitri he had a huge smile on his face. I could tell how excited he was to see his family again. So I decided to man up and get this over with. No matter what happened next I knew he was by my side. So we got out of the car and started up the sidewalk.


	9. Chapter 9

As we got out of the car Dimitri grabbed my hand and almost dragged me towards the front gate.

"A little eager there comrade?" I asked.

He just looked at me and smirked. God I loved it when he did that.

As he opened the gate a shrill scream followed by a door slamming open made me jump. I looked up and saw a girl who couldn't be less then a year younger than me come running out.

"Dimka!" She yelled as she threw herself into Dimitri's arms.

Letting go of my hand he caught her in a massive hug and spun her around. I just stood there watching with a surprised look on my face.

Right after he had set her down three other women and a little boy came running out, all squealing and hugging Dimitri. There was a rush of Russian coming out of all of their mouths which I didn't understand a word of. Though the look of pure love and joy on Dimitri's face made me so happy.

All of a sudden every eye turned almost in unison. If I wasn't so nervous I would have busted up laughing at the sight. Instead I got shy and embarrassed two things I'm not and stepped closer to Dimitri.

"Is this her?" The oldest of the bunch asked with curiosity and excitement in her voice. I assumed it was his mother. The others all looked at Dimitri expectantly.

Wrapping an arm around my waist Dimitri said, "Yes mamma this is my, Roza." He had the biggest grin on his face.

More squeals erupted from the women and Mrs. Belikov came and enveloped me in a bone crushing hug saying, "It's so wonderful to finally meet you, Roza! I couldn't be happier to finally meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mrs. Belikov." I said a bit sheepishly.

"Roza please call me Olena your part of the family now." Olena said releasing me.

"Thank you, Olena." I replied smiling.

After that I was introduced to everyone and was bombarded with hugs and questions about anything and everything. I felt so accepted and loved already and I hadn't even made it into the house yet.

"Okay guys let my Roza breath. Why don't we take this inside and we can all talk there?" Dimitri asked.

Everyone agreed and we made our way into the house and everyone gathered in the small living room where a little girl lay asleep in a play pin.

The next thing I knew however Sonya and Karolina had grabbed my hands and pulled me to the couch in between them.

"Hey I wanted to sit next to her." Viktoria pouted and then sat down at my feet.

I giggled and looked at Dimitri who looked a little upset.

"Hey she's mine, and what about me? I am your brother who you haven't seen in years." Dimitri complained.

It was really funny I'd never seen him like this before.

"You get her all the time and we just met her so don't start. And we already know you we want to get to know Roza!" Viktoria replied sticking her tongue out at him I laughed and Dimitri grumbled something under his breath and then sat down across from us.

"Where's Yeva?" Dimitri asked his mother.

"Oh you know, her she's still up in her room, she'll come down when she's ready."

Dimitri just nodded.

"Well you two must be starving I'm going to go finish up dinner." Olena said as she stood up and headed to another room.

The next few hours were spent talking and getting to know everyone. I felt so at ease and accepted I was surprised. But I was happy and looking over at Dimitri I could tell he couldn't be happier watching me with his sisters.

When Olena finally came back out wiping her hands on her apron she announced that dinner was served.

We all filed in to the dining room and I finally got to sit next to Dimitri who immediately took my hand under the table.

"Roza?" Came a small voice. When I looked down I saw Paul Dimitri's nephew standing there looking incredibly shy and cute.

"Yeah Paul?"

"Can I sit next to you?"

How could I say no to such a cute face. "Of course'" I said smiling.

He took the seat next to me and smiled.

"I think someone has a crush." Dimitri whispered in my ear. I laughed.

All of a sudden a new face appeared and to say that this woman did not terrify me would be a lie. Dimitri immediately got up and gave the woman a big hug and said something in Russian before turning to me and introduced me to his grandmother. From the look on her face I didn't think she liked me. Without a word to me she sat down and every started to eat.

The food was amazing! Not only did I have seconds but thirds and fourths. Every time I went for more Olena's smile got bigger and bigger.

"Wow you sure can eat a lot." Karolina said.

Dimitri laughed one of his deep full out laughs and said, "That's so true I swear she eats more than half of the schools food in a day."

"Hey! I don't eat that much." I grumbled.

"Stop that Dimka, I'm happy she eats, it brings warmth to my heart." Said Olena.

I smiled up at her and then turned and stuck my tongue out at him. Everyone laughed. Olena then went to get dessert which was also amazing though, I have no idea what it was. I offered to help clean up after but Olena shooed me off and told me to go join the others in the living room.

I went and sat down on Dimitri's lap wrapping my arms around his neck getting settled.

He smiled down at me and asked, "How are you love?" I heard someone giggle when he called me love.

"Uh, I'm so full! I don't think I'll ever be able to eat again." I groaned.

He laughed.

"Well I doubt it, you always say that and then an hour later you're hungry again." He smiled and placed a soft kiss on my temple.

"Sad but true." I admitted.

Everyone laughed at this. And then we all started talking again until Karolina said it was time for her to put the kids to bed. Paul asked if Dimitri and I would tuck him in but his mom saved us by saying another time but not tonight. He then headed up the stairs. Sonya said she would get Zoya, Paul's little sister, and help put her to bed. Viktoria said she would help too. And within a few minutes it was just Dimitri and I.

"Their giving us a bit of privacy." Dimitri said smiling.

"Ahh!" I said placing my man-eater smile on. Then leaned in to kiss him.

It started out as a pretty tame kiss for us and I was okay with that for now seeing as his family could walk in on us at any moment. But apparently that wasn't what Dimitri had in mind. He had one arm around me and the other slid up in my hair tangling there as he depend the kiss. I was soon gasping for breath but apparently Dimitri was fine seeing as he continued to kiss down my neck to the sweet spot behind my ear. I moaned and changed my position to straddling him on the chair, and twisting my fingers into his hair ripping his ponytail holder out. I was starting to rub my hips into his when all of a sudden there was very pissed off man yelling at us.

"Get the hell away from him!" The guy was saying.

I immediately jumped up off of Dimitri to see a tall, though not as tall as my Russian god, Morio man who looked like he was a pirate mobster. He had a black pinstriped suit with a hot pink shirt and hanky in his pocket, with gold chains around his neck, a gold hoop in his ear and a goatee. He also had a murderous look on his face and was looking straight at Dimitri. Who looked a bit scared, though no one else would see it since his guardian mask was up. I only knew because I could read him so well.

I then turned to the man and decided I didn't like him and he was going to know it.

"Who the fuck do you think you are old man?!" I yelled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all sorry for the late update but you get two chapters for the price of one! Yay! I should hopefully have the next two up within the week enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think!!

"Rose!" Dimitri admonished.

I just rolled my eyes and glared at the guy in front of me. I knew that Dimitri was standing too now, but was stiff. It also seemed like he was keeping his distance from me, like he was afraid to even be near me. The other guy was still glaring at Dimitri.

"I believe I asked who the fuck are you?" I stated again.

The guy finally turned his gaze towards me and immediately his features softened. It was weird.

"Ibriham Mazur but you can call me Abe. It's so nice to finally meet you, Rosemarie." He said with a smirk and a mischievous glint in his eye.

"It's Rose call me Rosemarie again and I don't care if you're moroi or not, I will punch you in the face." I said with my signature glare.

He laughed! This ass hole must have a death wish or something. I intensified my glare and he laughed harder. Who the hell was this guy? I was really starting to go from pissed off to furious. I then felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Roza calm down its ok." Dimitri said calmly.

I immediately started to relax at his touch but someone just had to open their big mouth.

"Get your filthy hands off her this instant." Abe growled with the murderous look back on his face.

Dimitri yanked his hand away like I was kryptonite. This was so not happening.

"Don't you dare tell him what to do! If he fucking wants to touch me then he sure as hell can do so. And seeing as I'm way passed pissed, and he is one of two people on this planet that can stop me from killing you right now. I would think twice before saying anything like that again!" I screeched.

The guy looked at me shaking his head and chuckled. Seriously did he have a death wish?

"Roza it's ok. This is the man I told you about that's going to help find your mother." Dimitri said quietly.

I looked at him eyebrows raised since I still couldn't lift just one.

Abe answered for him. "I have contacts and can quickly track Janine down."

"Ok then Mr. know-it-all. Why would you want to help? You obviously don't like Dimitri and I've never heard of you. So why help?" I asked.

"I have certain assets that are involved and I always make sure my assets are safe." He replied vaguely.

"Whatever. I'm tired come back tomorrow. Come on comrade, let's go to bed."

"I don't think so!" Abe almost screamed.

"I'm sorry what?"

"You young lady are sleeping nowhere near him!"

"I'm can do whatever I want. You're not my father so stay out of my business. You have no right to tell me what to do."

"I'm might not be able to control you but Belikov sure as hell will do as I say. Won't you?" He asked Dimitri with an eyebrow raised. Seriously could everyone but me do that?

I looked at Dimitri expectantly waiting for him to tell this guy off when he nodded in agreement.

"What the hell Dimitri?!"

"Don't worry I can sleep on the couch tonight, it's probably better anyways."

"Like hell you're too big, and you will be miserable in the morning."

He just gave me a, we will talk about this later so stop arguing look. I sighed. Abe looked very pleased with himself.

"Well, with that settled, I will see you both tomorrow evening. I have a few things to finish before we leave." Abe said as he walked out.

I turned on Dimitri. "Care to explain?" I asked voice dripping with venom.

Dimitri squeezed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger before looking at me.

"That man is very powerful, powerful enough that if he wanted he could get the Queen herself to do his bidding and he's not even royal. It's best when it comes to zemey to just do as told."

"Zemey?"

"It means snake in Russian. It's his nickname."

"Fine but you will make this up to me and you will take the bed. No arguing! You won't be of any use if you can't move from sleeping on the couch all night long."

"Oh and you'll do better?"

"I'm not a giant so I will do just fine." I said with a smirk.

We then headed upstairs to get pillows and blankets for me and to get ready for bed. That's also when I decided to tease Dimitri. I was going to innocently make him want me, and make sure he knows he's so not getting any anytime soon. I grinned wickedly.

"Roza what are you thinking?" Dimitri asked wearily.

"Nothing why do you ask?"

"Well seeing as you have your, I have an evil plan smile on your face. It makes me a bit nervous."

I laughed and walked into the bathroom without replying. I took my shower and when I was done I realized that I'd forgotten my things perfect. This would be the perfect way to tease Dimitri.

In my towel I snuck back into Dimitri's room. Dimitri was laying in his bed in his pajama bottoms and no shirt. Damn he is sexy. I quietly shut the door and then started looking through my suitcase. Why didn't I look at what I was packing? Oh well I will just continue to search.

"Roza whatcha doing?" Dimitri asked.

"Ugh I can't find anything in my bag! Now I can't find my pajamas I really hope I didn't forget to pack them. Can I wear one of your T-shirts?"

"Rose Rose Rose what am I going to do with you? You just threw a few things in your bag and didn't plan a thing didn't you?"

"I was in a hurry." I whined looking towards the bed. Letting my towel slip a bit, giving him a great glimpse of my cleavage.

Dimitri just shook his head and threw me the T-shirt he was wearing earlier. He knew how much I loved wearing his shirts. Especially ones he'd already worn because they smelled like him.

Since I had his attention I decided to take this up a notch. I let my towel completely drop to the floor. Dimitri growled as I giggled. I just continued to slowly get ready luckily I had packed my black lace underwear.

I had just slipped on his T-shirt when I felt hands on my hips.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me my, Roza?" Dimitri asked.

I giggled and moved my head so he had access to my neck. He took the invite and started kissing my neck. I turned in his arms and brought my lips to kiss in a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his hair. His hands were roaming my body and one ended on my butt. I groaned as he pressed his hips hard against me, and I felt a bit of his hard on.

With that I knew I needed to stop this now, even though everything in me wanted to go on. So I pushed myself away and Dimitri tightened his grip and put a pout on his face. I smiled.

"Now now comrade we wouldn't want to piss off the old man now would we." I said sarcastically. And with that I turned and headed out of the room. To my satisfaction I heard him curse in Russian. Serves him right for letting some stupid old man tell him what to do when it came to our relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think this is my first ever attempt at fan fiction. Please r+r


End file.
